Houndpaw
Description Personality {Independent} {Determined} {Honest} {Rude} {Stubborn} {Helplessly Romantic} ||Independent|| "Nah, can I just hunt on my own? No patrol, please?" She never likes being bossed around and tends to go her own way. ||Determined|| "No... No! We will kill this badger, we musn't retreat!" She wil do anything to get what she intends to do. She is persistant with her willingness to protect and defend. ||Honest|| "Fine.. I did it, ok? Truly, you are snitch." When somone gets on to her, she will tell the truth, even if told unwillingly. She wants to get her consequences over with. ||Rude|| "Mousbrained Fool." She tends to insult others when she feels threatened or annoyed. ||Stubborn|| "No! You won't, stupid, just watch me swim this dang river!" -gulps- She likes to get her point across and will be fighting for it. ||Lonely|| "Just go..|| Friends aren't her medicne, she is to herself. She wants to think alone and only accepts the presence of family. ||Helplessly Romantic and Clingy|| "I.. Uh.. No.. I do- I mean I don't.. Can i just go with you?" The whole reason she's rude is because the parents she loved died. It hurt her because of how close they were and over time she didn't like other's company but her family. She can't help but be clingy and long for the attention from someone like a mate. Battle Moves ||Strength|| 9/10 Being quite the big, massive cat, she tends to like to take advantage of her force. If she sees the chance, she'll charge and hope to seen a cat flying. ||Defense||6/10 She cat take hits, but getting out of the way takes a lot of effort. Most of time she tries to roll away. ||Speed||5/10 Not much of the runner, but she will when she has to. ||Skill| 7/10 She likes to be patient when charging for open spots, otherwise defensively she needs help. ||Stealth|| 8/10 Her pelt may fit her dark, or grassy, enviornment so that helps her remain hiden. She needs to work on silenting her noise. Likes and Dislikes Likes- Judging you, Winning, Having others support her, Fighting physically Dislikes- Losing, Kittypets, Tresspassers, Clan Membership ||Stats|| ||Connection with SunClan and MoonClan|| 0/10 "Why should I believe in that old kit tale?" ||Connection with Clan|| 7/10 "Don't annoy me, and everyone's ok." ||Battle Tactics|| 8/10 "Yes! I just love proving my skills." ||Choices|| 6/10 "Sigh, I do what I want." Appearance A dark she-cat with darker stripes and dark green eyes. History Her family were close and tended to be always with each other. They spent a lot of time together and HoundKit enjoyed it. Until that one fateful day. As a kit, her parents were killed in a mission leaving her alone with her three other siblings. For this, she had no parental guidance and grew with an independent mindset. Finally when she matured, she became an apprentice As an apprentice, she continued her life with regular duties. She was a sarcastic, yet determined apprentice and looked up to Snaketooth her mentor. In her early apprentice years she'd always go off to track a specific robin every day when she could go off alone, usually having to sneak off most days. One day, she was about to start tracking the obnoxious bird when Frozenpaw and Silentpaw came along to ask her to hunt. She nodded, deciding to perhaps lead them to the area of the robin's nest. She hunted individually by climbing a tree, closing in on the robin; unfortunately, she fell while pouncing at it. Scaring the nearby prey away, he hunting partners were frustrated with her. Houndpaw went her own way, stating she'd just go off and prove that she would get the robin. Her partners left, heading back to camp. Houndpaw followed the robin and ended up being lead to a badger's hideout. She drawed his attention with a surprised yelp as she was chased, then turned around to engage in battle. Her yowl drew in Frozenpaw's and Silentpaw's attention, bringing all three apprentices against the badger brute. After succeeding, the three walked back with heavy scars and Frozenpaw's near death experience. The next day, the blood stopped running out but the three were left with the memory and punished for not getting warrior's help first. Houndpaw was negative of the situation, claiming that Frozenpaw didn't care for her as a sister and how they were all cowards for not trying hard enough. Soundpaw tells her even warriors fear, which is an emotion giving us caution and warning. Houndpaw rashly states it's a weakness, along with fighting for those that don't even care for you. Going back to fear, she states Frozenpaw was the worst of them all. Frozenpaw is hurt by her sister's words, stating that she should leave and wasn't helping the situation; causing Houndpaw to storm our angrily. Trivia -Contains scars of the badger fight that will remain permanent. -Always seems to track and hunt robins. -Hates authority and those who puts control over her. -Has an ambition to take out those that get in her way, which may be dangerous in the future. Gallery Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Member Category:Houndpaw